


I will love you no matter what

by RocketHaruka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketHaruka/pseuds/RocketHaruka
Summary: "Las cosas nunca han sido normales en Knights... ¡Pero que Leo Tsukinaga sea una chica, es demasiado!"





	1. ¡¿Una mujer?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/gifts).



> Este es un AU (Alternative Universe) de Ensemble Stars donde Leo es una chica haciéndose pasar por chico. La idea está basada en los cómics del artista japonés 街子. Por abajo os dejaré con un link a su galería para que podáis disfrutar de sus maravillosos dibujos, y por mi parte, espero que os guste mi versión de sus historias.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!
> 
> P.D: En este fic usaré "ella" para referirme a Arashi, pues así la veo yo. ¡Si os molesta no leais, por favor!
> 
> Aquí os dejo al fantástico artista que me dio la idea para el fic:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=742655

El instituto Yumenosaki, es una escuela un tanto peculiar, pues allí no sólo se dan clases normales, si no que también se forman a los que serán los mejores idols del país. Por supuesto, sólo los chicos estaban capacitados para entrar. Las chicas, estaban destinadas al curso de productora, cosa que hasta el año próximo no se abriría a todo el público. Una única chica era la que estaba encabezando ese curso actualmente, además de ser la única mujer de aquel lugar.

O eso era lo que se creía.

¿Quién no recuerda la historia de Mulán? Una valiente señorita que se disfrazó de chico para salvar, no sólo a su padre, si no también a su país.  
Pues alguien, en esta misma escuela, siguió unos pasos similares a los de la heroína china. Y más concretamente, su motivo fue su amor por la música.

—¡Leader! ¡No puedes irte así como así en este momento! ¡Tenemos lecciones que practicar!  
—¡N-no me grites tanto ni me zarandees así! ¡Me vas a dejar sordo, grrr!  
—Arara... Ya empiezan.

Escenas como aquella eran de lo más normales últimamente en Knights, uno de los tantos grupos que existían en Yumenosaki. Knights era presentado ante los fans como un grupo de elegantes caballeros, finos, hermosos... Y nada más lejos de la realidad, pues entre ellos eran totalmente lo contrario;  
Estaba Ritsu Sakuma, que se pasaba la mitad del día durmiendo debido a una enfermedad. Por no hablar de su personalidad caprichosa, comportándose más como un gato que como una persona humana. Le seguía Izumi Sena, que podría decirse que era el peor de todos por el mal carácter que siempre traía consigo, ya ni hablemos de esa extraña obsesión que tenía con uno de los componentes de Trickstar y que dejaba con miedo a más de uno (empezando por el pobre Makoto.)  
Estaba Arashi Narukami, que si bien era de las más normales, sus momentos de diva o mujer cotilla, o cuando no le quedaba más remedio que hacer de madre del grupo, hacía ver todo más ridículo aún.  
Leo Tsukinaga, su líder, era otro de lo más peculiar, si no el que más. Era un genio de la música, pero por eso mismo tenía arranques de inspiración muy variopintos, además de su estridente risa o su obsesión por los aliens, que sacaba de quicio a más de uno.  
Y por último estaba, el más nuevo del grupo, y el más joven, Tsukasa Suou. Él podría decirse que era la imagen más cercana a Knights... de no ser por el deje infantil que se le escapaba a veces, de lo bocazas que era, o... sus tantas peleas con Leo que hacían de ellos una digna comedia de televisión más que el grupo de idols que debían ser.

Por eso mismo era frecuente ver a los dos pelirrojos pelear, a Izumi harto de ellos, Ritsu más de lo mismo porque quería dormir y la pobre Arashi, intentando pararles.

—Ay, a ver, calmémonos todos un segundo, empezando por ti, Tsukasa-chan.  
—¡No hasta que me escuche!  
—¡Suo~ que me estás tirando...!  
—¡U-uah...!  
El hecho de estar practicamente tirándose de los pelos (o de la ropa, según se mire) sumando a que ni sabían dónde miraba, hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando el menor, encima de Leo. En otra ocasión, el de ojos verdes se habría reído, y Tsukasa se habría vuelto a enfadar, pero esta vez ocurrió algo que logró que todos se quedaran en silencio, incluidos los dos que se estaban peleando.  
—... Qu... Qué... ¿L-leader?  
—... ...  
Probablemente por tenerle agarrado tan fuerte de la camisa, o al caerse, el pecho del mayor había quedado al descubierto. Y si eso era raro, era porque estaba vendado, notándose bajo estos dos bultos que estaba claro que no pertenecía a la anatomía masculina.  
—... Oh no. —Arashi se llevó una mano a la mejilla, preocupada porque aquello se descubriera. Poco después, fue a ayudar a ambos a levantarse.  
—Uh... qué ha pasado, no me entero... —Por su parte, el moreno había estado atolondrado intentando dormir, así que no supo qué ocurría. Izumi, para variar, era el que más hastiado estaba.  
—Aaah... Esto es molesto. Pero bueno, algún día iba a enterarse.  
Tsukasa estaba confuso, e iba a seguir estándolo una buena temporada.

Los eternos minutos pasaron y ahora que todos estaban calmados y sentados, empezarían a hablar. El menor había pasado de confusión a vergüenza, bueno, seguía confuso... Pero el hecho de tener delante, tan de cerca, el cuerpo de una mujer de aquella manera, le hacía pensar que era una deshonra para su familia, para variar.  
—... En... entonces. A ver si logro entenderlo... ¿Leader es una mujer de verdad?  
—Es que quieres verlo otra vez como prueba, ¿no-va-to?—Leo sonrió de forma leve, era obvio que sólo buscaba picarle.  
—... No, por favor. Y no me llames así, tengo nombre y es Tsukasa Suou. —A pesar de la vergüenza, aún podía quejarse ante las provocaciones del mayor.  
—Lo sentimos, Tsukasa-chan. Queríamos decírtelo pero no encontrabamos el momento...  
—O que estábamos viendo a ver lo que durabas con nosotros y si debíamos decírtelo.  
—¡Ritsu-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!  
—Ku ku ku, que era broooma.  
—No bromees con eso, Ritsu-senpai, por favor.  
—Ea, ea, no pongas esa cara, Suekko-chan~ —Ya que Ritsu estaba cerca del menor, no tardó en acariciar su cabeza con cuidado. En otra ocasión se habría quejado, pero ahora sólo le dejó hacer. Quizás lo necesitaba.  
—Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano. —Esta vez, fue el de ojos azules quien habló.— La cosa es, que como bien sabrás, Kasa-kun, no pueden entrar chicas en el curso de idols. Así que si los profesores se enteran... no, si alguien más se entera, expulsarán a Leo-kun. Y no queremos eso, así que procura no irte de la lengua.  
—Hm hm, eso es ~ No me he tirado tres años así para que me lo fastidies tú, Suo~ —La ahora líder de Knights, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Izumi, con una sonrisa en sus labios.— He he~ Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre, Seeena ~  
—Tú a callar, anda... —Izumi desvió la mirada, simplemente.

Antes de responder, Tsukasa se había fijado en ambos, o más concretamente, en su senpai modelo: parecía el más preocupado por aquello, aunque sólo gruñera o se quejara... Parecía el ser más dolido ante la idea de perder a Leo una segunda vez. Y conociéndole lo que le conocía y lo que había oído, sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Por eso, y sólo por eso, se esforzaría.  
—Of... of course. Haré todo lo posible para que esto no se sepa. Sinceramente, aún me parece extraño todo esto, es como si fuera un sueño raro... Pero no quiero que nada malo le ocurra a Knights. Así que, yo, Tsukasa Suou, promete comportarse.  
—Buen chico ~ —Habían vuelto a tocar la cabeza de Tsukasa, pero como esta vez se trataba de Izumi, se calló de inmediato. ¿Cuántas veces quiso que le tratara bien? Estaba claro que no lo iba a desperdiciar.  
—Gracias, Suo ~ —Leo volvió a sonreír, ya estaba muchísimo más tranquila.— ¡Y al menos ya puedo ser yo delante de vosotros! ¡Wahaha~!  
—De nada, leader, supongo. Aunque hay algo que me escama desde hace rato... Si eres una mujer, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Leo suena un tanto... masculino.  
—Ah no, ¡ni de coña lo diré! ¡Que te vas a reír! Grrr, ¡para vosotros soy Leo y ya!  
—Arara. Me temo que eso no lo sabemos ni nosotros... Sólo Izumi-chan lo sabe, Ousama es así.  
—¡Sena, como digas algo te pateo!  
—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Tú quieres que te mate?!  
—Mira, ya me estáis dando dolor de cabeza... —Esta vez se quejó Ritsu, que se había apoyado en el menor.  
El pobre Tsukasa, ya tenía una cara de circunstancia terrible.


	2. Leader sigue siendo leader

Aunque el tiempo había pasado y Tsukasa hacía todo lo posible por no decir nada referente al género de Leo... su comportamiento, ya era otra cosa distinta. No sabía cómo tratar a su líder, por varios motivos, empezando por su familia.  
Siempre le habían instado a tratar a las mujeres como princesas, pero la personalidad de Leo se lo hacía difícil, resultando en que la mitad de las veces o no sabía cómo responderle, o directamente, se alejaba de ella. El otro motivo, eran sus sentimientos hacía ella. Sí, Tsukasa hace tiempo que se enamoró de aquella extravagante persona, ya que a pesar de las peleas habían tenido sus momentos dulces. El menor del grupo sabía que Leo era mucho más que un genio mal de la cabeza, y era lo que le gustaba, otra cosa era que le sacase de quicio muchas veces...  
Pero que fueran dos hombres, era su mayor problema. ¿Qué habrían dicho sus padres? Le criaron con la idea de que debía casarse con una mujer, y continuar el linaje de la familia Suou. Así que aquello sería una total deshonra para su familia, por lo que decidió aparcar sus sentimientos por más que le doliera.

Ahora era diferente, pues Leo era una chica. Eso, para su familia, sería estupendo... Pero ¿y para él? ¿Seguía queriéndola a pesar de ello? ¿O ahora que era una chica las cosas habían cambiado? Ni siquiera supo nunca qué sintió hacía Anzu, si realmente la veía como una hermana o no, como para saber a ciencia cierta todo lo que rodeaba el tema sobre Leo. No lo sabía, sin más. Le criaron para tener determinados gustos, pero con el tiempo descubrió otras cosas... Así que nunca tuvo clara su sexualidad, sumado a que estaba en plena adolescencia, su cabeza era puro lío.  
Eso le llevaba aún más a alejarse, a poner como una especie de muro entre ambos hasta que aclarase sus ideas.

Pero para Leo, aquello no estaba tan bien.  
A ojos de todos seguía siendo aquella persona loca que reía de forma estridente, pero cuando se encontraba sola, la tristeza le invadía por la repentina lejanía del menor.  
—... Haha... Si tan sólo no fuera una chica... —Era el único pensamiento que tenía estos días en su cabeza, o que ojalá Tsukasa jamás le hubiera descubierto. Lo que sea con tal de volver a esos días donde podían estar juntos, con peleas o sin ellas.  
Y como siempre le ocurría que estaba en ese estado, le costaba horrores componer. Eso le hacía enfadarse aún más consigo misma, aunque no pudiera hacerle nada.  
Leo gruñó, para dejar a un lado las hojas viendo que le era imposible componer más. Su única compañía ahora eran unos gatos, los que siempre estaban a su lado cuando iba al club de tiro con arco. Solía ir allí cuando quería estar sola, o componer a gusto.  
—¿Ousama...? ¿Estás ahí? —Una voz algo femenina fue lo que le sacó de su mundo, por lo que se giró, dejando ir en el proceso a los pequeños gatos. Se trataba de Arashi, que si bien era extraño que ella le buscase, tampoco es que le molestara.  
—¡Ah! Naruuu, ¡ucchuuu~! —Leo hizo el símbolo de la victoria con ambas manos, siendo aquel su saludo característico.—Es raro que vengas, es Suo~ quien me suele venir a buscar. —Por un segundo, Arashi creyó que aquellas últimas palabras sonaron apagadas. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el reciente comportamiento de Tsukasa, tampoco le sorprendía.  
—Tsukasa-chan me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Este niño... —No es que tuviera un pelo de tonta, pues Arashi se fijaba más en los demás de lo que todos creían. Y no por nada, ella e Izumi tenían el papel de "madres" del grupo. Había notado lo que pasaba, aún con los intentos de Leo por ocultarlo. Por eso, se decidió a acercarse, agachándose a su altura. Al ver las hojas con composiciones a medio hacer o algunas ni empezadas directamente, sí que se preocupó. Aquello dejaba claro que algo iba mal.— Otra vez te has bloqueado, ¿cielo...?  
—... Mñe, sí. ¡Es un engorro! —Al principio, Leo, había desviado la mirada, aunque intentó sonar como siempre. Sabía que le sería difícil esquivar el tema con Arashi, pero al menos lo intentaría.— Quiero componer y no puedo.  
—Es por Tsukasa-chan, ¿verdad?  
—... ...  
—Ousama, no te voy a obligar a hablar si no quieres pero... Al menos hazlo con Tsukasa-chan. No podéis seguir así y lo sabes... —Una mano de las de Arashi había pasado por el cabello de la más baja, tratando de reconfortarla. Quizás era porque aquello era agradable, o que le debía una charla a Arashi pues ella también quiso ayudarla muchas veces... Fuera lo que fuera, terminó apoyándose en ella y dejandose llevar, para por una vez, ser sincera.  
—... Sí, es por él. Sé que... le costará, supongo, no lo sé... pero... duele... —La pelirroja, apenas murmuró aquella última palabra, pegándose aún más a Arashi. Y por supuesto, ella la recibió entre sus brazos.  
—Ay cielo... ven, anda. —Tras abrazarla, para tratar de reconfortarla un poco, decidió hablar.— Sí, le cuesta. En general siempre le ha costado tratar contigo, pero ahora viene esto... Tiene mucho con lo que lidiar. Así que dale tiempo, pero sobre todo, díselo. Tsukasa-chan es un niño un poco despistado cuando se lo propone y si te está haciendo daño pero no se lo dices no se va a dar cuenta...  
«No sé ni cómo lo haré.» Fue lo que pensó Leo, pues nunca fue buena con las palabras, así que sólo se acurrucó más en brazos de la rubia.  
—Y si te gusta también deberías decírselo.  
—... Cómo sabes eso. —La líder de Knights al fin quiso hablar, y casi había puesto cara de horror.— N-ni que fueras un alien, deja mi mente.  
—No empieces~ —Arashi le dio un toquecito en su nariz, antes de hablar más.— Porque es obvio, y por parte de ambos. Parecéis un matrimonio, de verdad...  
Leo no sabía cómo reaccionar, además de que se había ruborizado un poco. Aunque tras mucho pensarlo, acabó poniendo cara de circunstancia.  
—... ¿Y si es gay y por eso no me puede ni ver? —Podría parecer que iba en broma, pero lo dijo con tal inocencia que quedaba claro que iba en serio.  
—... Ousama... —Arashi sólo no pudo evitar reír, suavemente.

Los días pasaron y Leo hacía su esfuerzo por acercarse al menor de Knights, aunque este volviera a huir. Creía que podía intentarlo eternamente hasta que Tsukasa se aclarase... o hasta que se le acabara la paciencia.

Tsukasa, ahora se encontraba en el estudio, leyendo un libro. Prefería mil veces estar en la biblioteca, pero a veces había tal "fauna" en ella que si quería tranquilidad, debía buscarla en otro sitio.  
O al menos estaba tranquilo hasta que Leo apareció.  
—Wahaha ~ Oh, ¡Suo~!  
El menor iba a responder hasta que alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Probablemente habría salido de una de las duchas de al lado, pues notaba su pelo mojado además de una toalla sobre sus hombros.  
Creía que era la primera vez que veía a Leo con el pelo suelto, y si esa imagen ya le gustaba, era peor lo demás; las gotas de agua recorriendo su pelo, su cuello también... y quedando a la vista aquel escote pues llevaba puesta la camiseta que usaban para las lecciones. Ni siquiera traía consigo las vendas, así que su pecho se notaba y más que nunca. Y no es que Leo tuviera el pecho enorme, pero tampoco pequeño. Era normal, lo suficiente para que se notara y que Tsukasa no le sacara los ojos de encima.  
«... No no no, no mires, ¡eso no es nada caballeroso!» Tsukasa bajó la mirada tras pensar aquello, juntando ambas manos cerca de su boca. Ahora tenía cara de póquer, además de como se torturaba internamente por estar mirando así a una mujer.  
—¿Suo~...? —Al principio, ella ladeó la cabeza... Hasta que le vio mirarle tan detenidamente. Más que molestarse, sonrió de forma traviesa, pues si veía oportunidad de fastidiarle lo iba a hacer.— Suo~ Si tanto te gustan puedes seguir mirando ~ A mi no me importa, ¡wahaha~!  
—... ¿P-pero qué dices? ¡Leader! ¡Soy incapaz de comportarme de esa manera con una señorita! —Ya había soltado el libro, tampoco es que pudiera concentrarse más.  
—Pero yo no soy una señorita, grrr. Sigo siendo yo, soy tu líder, soy Leo.  
—Y mi líder es una mujer, así que excuse me, pero no hago ese tipo de cosas.  
—... ¡Eres tonto! —No tardó en quitarse la toalla para lanzársela a la cara, por lo que el menor se quejó y bastante. Aunque todo empezó como una broma, pero Leo llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, sumado a su tendencia de guardárselo siempre todo... Era una persona humana, así que un día, iba a explotar.— ¡Yo quiero que me trates como siempre! ¡Me da igual ser un chico, una chica o un pepino de mar! ¡¿Es que no ves que sigo siendo yo?! ¡No he cambiado!  
Tsukasa estuvo a punto de responderle, hasta que se fijó en su expresión. No sólo estaba enfadada, si no... ¿acaso notaba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos? Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, y eso le dejó en pánico, razón de porque boqueó al principio. Raras eran las ocasiones donde se quedaba sin palabras, pero su líder lo había logrado. No supo -quizás porque no se dio cuenta, al haberse alejado- que había hecho daño a Leo, y ahora se sentía muy mal. Y lo peor, es que seguía sin dar con las palabras adecuadas, en parte también porque seguía sin saber cómo tratarla.  
Quizás por eso, fue su cuerpo el que habló por él, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus brazos estaban rodeando a la más baja.  
—... Su... ¿S-Suo?  
Por su parte, ella estaba perpleja. Nunca creyó que Tsukasa iniciaría un abrazo, y menos en esta situación. Fuera como fuera, no tardó en aferrarse a él y hundir el rostro en su pecho, quizás porque lo estaba deseando desde hace semanas, o porque no quería que la viera llorar.  
—... Ruego que me perdones por... mi comportamiento... No sólo por este, repentino abrazo, si no por... lo que te he hecho pasar... —Cuando al fin las palabras salieron de los labios del pelirrojo, fue con voz suave. Pocas veces le había hablado así a Leo, por eso quería hacerle saber que de verdad se arrepentía.— Yo... todo esto... fue como un shock para mi y... no sabía cómo tratarte. Espero que puedas perdonarme...  
—... ... Suo, tonto. —En cierto momento, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Que le pidiera perdón era buena señal, además que adoraba oírle en ese tono de voz sólo para ella. Así que cuando creyó que pudo controlar sus lágrimas, se animó a contestar, aunque no se separó ni un centímetro del más alto.— Ya te lo he... dicho, quiero que me trates como siempre... Aunque no estaría mal que fueras así de amable conmigo más veces, h-hm. —Trató de alzar la cabeza, pues deseaba mirarle ahora que sabía que no lloraría.— Siento haber reaccionado así...  
—Estabas en tu derecho de reaccionar así, fue mi culpa. Y... está bien... necesitaré algo más de tiempo pero... Si eso es lo que quieres, leader, lo haré. —Ahora que podía verla directamente, fue cuando se quedó embobado. Creía que nunca le había tenido tan de cerca, por eso creyó que le había quitado el aliento. De nuevo estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago que su Leo siempre le hacía sentir, por eso quizás, sonrió de forma leve. Se alegraba de seguir sintiendo lo mismo hacía ella.— ... Te... te han dicho alguna vez... —Sus palabras y sus gestos salían solos, ya que su cabeza ahora sólo estaba fijada en la pelirroja y nada más... Había llevado una mano a la mejilla de Leo, que acarició con mimo antes de pasar un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.— que eres... ¿preciosa...? Si se me permite decirlo...  
—Te daré más tiempo, Suo... —Por el resto de gestos, y palabras, Leo boqueó varias veces. Su cara era un auténtico tomate, y aunque estuvo a punto de responderle, se lo pensó antes para decir otra cosa.— ... Me... me dices eso porque soy una chica o... ¿ya lo pensabas antes...? —Por un segundo parecía verse algo triste, pero ella era así, a veces dudaba, y más en esta situación.  
—... Ya lo pensaba. Es sólo que... nunca te he tenido tan cerca antes y ahora... puedo apreciarlo mejor. —Tsukasa le dedicó una suave sonrisa, mientras seguía con las caricias. No quería entristecerla más.— Supongo que... Leader sigue siendo leader...

El corazón de Leo dio un vuelco, e inmediatamente sonrió de forma tonta. Por eso, no pudo evitar acercarse más a Tsukasa, todo lo que pudo, y hundió los dedos en su ropa, cuando llevó las manos a su espalda.  
Y ahora el que estaba tan rojo como su pelo, era el de ojos morados. La pelirroja estaba tan cerca que notaba su aliento contra el suyo, cosa que ya sí que le dejó sin palabras. Además, estaba el detallito de que sentía el pecho de ella contra el propio, lo que le sacaba aún más los colores y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en ello. Tampoco es que pudiera pensar en más, pues pronto vio como Leo cerraba los ojos y se acercaba peligrosamente a él tras ponerse de puntillas. Por un segundo se preguntó qué diablos hacía, pero enseguida supo que lo que quería era besarle. Leo siempre se había movido más por acciones, o por la música, antes que las palabras, así que no era raro que lo hiciera.  
Para el menor era diferente, y más con lo formal que era... O habría sido así en otra situación, porque se había quedado tan embelesado con ella que, a pesar de la vergüenza, quería devolverle el beso. Tenía sus manos en la cintura de Leo, había cerrado los ojos, sus labios ya estaban casi rozando cuando...

—Ugh, por qué no os vais a un motel de una vez... Quiero dormir...  
—¡¿R-R-Ritsu-senpai?!  
—¡¡R-Rittsu!!  
Ambos pelirrojos se separaron de golpe, completamente ruborizados. Ni se habían dado cuenta que Ritsu estaba allí durmiendo, probablemente porque siempre se escondía entre sábanas y su respiración era tan casi nula que era difícil saber que estaba por ahí.  
—Nacchan tiene razón, parecéis un matrimonio...  
Leo no había tardado en salir corriendo tras emitir un pequeño gritito, y pronto le siguió Tsukasa tras llevarse el libro. La vergüenza era demasiada grande como para que siguieran delante del moreno.

Y Ritsu... bueno, siguió durmiendo ahora que nadie podía molestarle.


	3. I love you, Leader

Durante el resto del tiempo, Leo y Tsukasa habían intentado actuar de forma normal. No es que el menor intentara alejarse de ella de nuevo, o Leo estuviera triste, todo lo contrario. Ambos eran un par de tortolitos, cosa que era la mofa de más de uno, empezando por el estratega del grupo. Eso hacía que ambos se murieran de vergüenza y necesitasen su rato para calmarse.

Aunque eso sí, Tsukasa tenía sus dudas. Cuanto más pasaba junto a Leo ahora que sabía que era una mujer, más curiosidad sentía por ella. ¿Qué le llevó a entrar a Yumenosaki si ni siquiera podía en primer lugar? Vale que Leo siempre había sido extraña pero... ¿Quien correría un riesgo así?  
Por eso, y en un intento de conocerla más -siempre quiso, de todas formas- trató de salir con ella a algún sitio, un fin de semana. Antes que ofenderla de nuevo, le preguntó directamente dónde quiso ir, y su elección fueron las recreativas. No es que Tsukasa pusiera pegas, pero nunca había hecho amigos por si mismo y por ende nunca fue a aquel tipo de lugar, así que todo era nuevo para él.

Había todo tipo de juegos, además de las típicas máquinas con gancho para coger peluches. Por supuesto, Leo estaba centrada en el típico juego de baile, del que era una experta al ser su especialidad.  
—¡Wahaha! ¡Vamos Suo~! ¡Creía que podías hacerlo mejor!  
—... ¡Leader! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!  
Ya que tenían que disimular que eran ellos -o miles de fans se les tirarían encima- Leo podía permitirse ser ella misma, sin ningún tipo de disfraz, ser sólo una chica normal por una tarde. Eso llevaba a situaciones graciosas, como un par de chicas apegotonadas a la zona animándola, a gritos del estilo "¡Tú puedes, dale una paliza a tu novio!" que sólo lograban distraer más a Tsukasa por la vergüenza que le suponía.

Como era de esperarse, el menor había perdido miserablemente.  
—U-un día quiero la... revancha... A-agh, necesito beber algo.  
—Cuando quieras, uh ~ ¡Pero antes vamos a tomar algo fresquito, no quiero que te mueras! —Prácticamente, la chica se había llevado a Tsukasa a arrastras.  
—¡L-leader espera!

Tsukasa tenía claro que no podía esperar una tarde normal con la pelirroja, así que que le arrastrase allá donde fuera porque algo llamó su atención, era típico. Otra cosa era que no se quejara al respecto, porque si algo aprendió con el tiempo, es que debía tratar como siempre había tratado, a Leo.  
Al menos durante unos instantes, pudo descansar. Quizás porque Leo se estaba entreteniendo observando el atardecer o porque al fin había gastado su energía. Tsukasa lo agradecía en cualquier caso.  
Así pues, una vez recuperó el aliento, se levantó del banco de donde estaba para dirigirse hacía ella. Se encontraban en un mirador, y ella tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la barandilla, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al son de una canción que tarareaba. Al menor, esa imagen se le hacía adorable, pero tarde o temprano debía hacerle las preguntas que hace tiempo quería saber, así que no le quedó más remedio que sacarla de su pequeño mundo.  
—Leader.  
—¿Uhm? Suo ~ —La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza al mirarle, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Si tan solo le sonriera de esa manera tan bonita más veces, quizás no se enfadaría tanto.  
—Es sólo que... quería preguntarte algo. —Tsukasa también se apoyó en la barandilla, a su lado.— Dentro de poco te vas a graduar y... bueno, ni siquiera sé el motivo de porqué decidiste entrar a Yumenosaki. Si puedo saberlo, claro.  
—Oh, eso. —Volvió a balancearse de un lado a otro suavemente, no podía estarse quieta y con eso dejaba claro que su energía aún no se agotó.— La música es mi vida, así que... ~ No me lo pensé dos veces. —No le importaba hablar de aquello, y con suerte podría omitir ciertos detalles de su pasado. Estaba claro que algún día Tsukasa debía saberlo, pero no ahora, no quería estropearles la tarde.— Pero no podían entrar chicas así que me hice pasar por un chico. El único que lo sabía era Sena... y supongo que en algún momento se lo dijo a Naru y Rittsu ~ No lo sé, pero no me importaba hasta hace poco. Al menos sé que son buenos chicos y no van a decir nada... ~  
—... A pesar del riesgo, de los problemas que podía acarrear... ¿Aún así decidiste entrar?  
—Aún así. Quería componer y cantar para los demás, Suo~ —Se echó hacía atrás, pero sin soltarse de la barandilla. De paso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de las suyas al más alto.— Bueno, y aún quiero, o un niño que yo sé ~ me matará ~  
—No me llames "niño", por favor. —Suspiró. Ahora, los ojos de Tsukasa se centraban en el atardecer.— ... En cualquier caso, es digno de admirar, leader. Que persigas tus sueños de esa forma, es... —Leo había vuelto a su posición original, sólo porque quiso apoyarse en Tsukasa. Eso le sacó un leve rubor a este, pero no le impidió seguir hablando.— Y... así pudimos conocernos...  
—... Te alegras de haberme conocido, ¿Suo? —Ella alzó al cabeza, casi perpleja, a la par que avergonzada.  
—Todos los días. —Finalmente decidió mirarla. A pesar de la cercanía, con la que también se ruborizó un poco, le sonrió.— Aunque aún desearía que me prestaras atención y acudieras más a las lecciones... Pero eres una gran persona, me... gusta tu compañía, y me alegro de haberte conocido.  
—... No vas a pasarme ni una, eh ~ —Leo rió de forma tonta, pues ya era algo diario y normal que Tsukasa le regañara constemente sobre ese tema.— Yo... no me considero gran cosa pero... ... Me alegro de que pienses eso... —La pelirroja se había girado, pues deseaba estar en brazos del más alto. Sabía que a Tsukasa no le gustaba el contacto en público, pero ahora estaban solos y podía permitírselo.  
—No, ni una. —Tsukasa rió de vuelta, y no dudó también en girarse para recibir a la chica en sus brazos. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado un poco más a su acercamiento, y ahora que estaban a solas no le era ningún problema.— Para mi eres... más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte... Eres muy importante para mi.

El corazón de ambos iba a mil, especialmente en el caso de ella tras oír esas palabras. Su primer impulso fue besarle de nuevo ante esa cercanía, pero sabiendo que lo intentó antes y el moreno les interrumpió, bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Pero Tsukasa, no quería dejarlo ahí, era su oportunidad perfecta para terminar de acercarse a ella ahora que nadie les iba a molestar, ni tenía porqué, echarse atrás.  
—... Leo. —Llamó la atención con su nombre, cosa que logró, causándole sorpresa a la pelirroja pues era la primera vez que se lo oía decir. El siguiente movimiento de Tsukasa fue, llevar una mano a su mejilla, e inclinarse ligeramente. Creía que las palabras sobraban ahora así pues... posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, para después cerrar los ojos.

Leo era la viva imagen de un tomate, aunque eso no le impidió corresponderlo. Aquel cosquilleo en su estómago persistía, pero cerró los ojos y se aferró al menor, se había muerto por tener ese beso desde hace mucho, así que no iba a separarse ni por asomo.  
Lo que sí tuvo que separar, fueron sus labios de los de Tsukasa, pues tarde o temprano debían respirar. Ambos estaban tan rojos como las manzanas, aunque eso no impidió que la chica sonriera de forma muy tonta.  
—Suo sabe dulce... Creo que es por el batido de antes...~  
—... A-ah. Mis disculpas por eso, y... por el repentino beso. Sé que no ha sido apropiado pero... ... creo que te lo debía...  
—¿Sólo eso...? —Leo había ladeado la cabeza. Y el pelirrojo juraba que se iba a volver loco si seguían poniéndole esa carita, pero parecía que Leo había encontrado la debilidad en Tsukasa, y eso no le gustaba al menor.  
—N-no, claro que no fue sólo por eso. —Tsukasa se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de explicarse, atrajo más a su cuerpo a la chica. No quería alejarse de ella.— ... Me gustas, Leo. Me gustas muchísimo. Por eso te he besado y... me encantaría hacerlo más veces... Si tú también lo deseas, c-claro.  
Los ojos de Leo se iluminaron, y aunque quiso volver a besarle, antes trató de responderle.  
—¿S-sabes? No creo... merecerte en absoluto pero... Si tengo que ser sincera, quiero estar contigo... Tsukasa.  
—... Leo... —Oír su nombre, al fin, de boca de la pelirroja, le hizo sonreír de manera tonta, además del continúo rubor que aún tenía en la cara.  
—... Leonie, mi nombre es Leonie. —Por un segundo gruñó de forma adorable, si ahora Leo se había puesto roja era por ese detalle.— T-tampoco hace falta que me llames así, ¡mejor si no lo haces! P-pero... quería que lo supieras...  
Tsukasa se sorprendió por la repentina confesión de ella, pero no tardó en llevar una mano a su mejilla, para acariciarla con mimo.  
—Tu nombre es precioso, tanto como la persona que lo lleva. —Leo se había vuelto a ruborizar, las caricias tampoco la ayudaban.— Pero si no quieres que te llame así, no lo haré.  
—Gracias... —La pelirroja, terminó por sonreír tontamente. Y no tardó en volver a acortar distancias con el más alto, esta vez, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello.  
Tsukasa se había ruborizado más por el repentino gesto, pero corrió a corresponderlo. ¿Quién le diría que tan rápido iba a hacerse adicto a sus besos?

Aquel beso duró algo más, pero al separarse, las sonrisas volvieron a apoderarse de ambos. Y sólo unas palabras, salieron de boca del menor.  
—... I love you, leader.  
Leo sólo rió suavemente, estaba más que acostumbrado a que hablara en inglés. Igualmente le sonó muy dulce.  
—Yo también te quiero... Suo. Mucho ~  
—Te quiero, leader. Te quiero más, —Siguió hablando para contestarle, quizás, también, en un intento de hacerle saber que iba en serio con sus sentimientos.— más que a nada. Te quiero no importa cómo seas.  
Leo no sabía qué decir ante sus palabras, más que pequeñas risas nerviosas, de enamorada. Era feliz, muy feliz de oír esas palabras. Y tenía por seguro, que los brazos que la sostenían, la harían feliz por siempre jamás.

Dando igual, que fuera una chica, o no.


End file.
